


Crossing Lives

by revolution_BAP



Category: NXT, Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Adam leaves the one who loves, for money. The lives of many start to slowly connect.





	Crossing Lives

Adam remembered the day he had to break up with Ricochet and dedicate himself to work. But he also remembered the day his boss, Marty Scurll, asked him to sleep with him if he wants to keep his position. Of course the monthly payment was good so he had to agree. They first drunk so much that next day Adam had woken up handcuffed in Marty's bed. Unfortunately he couldn't take any of these back. Sitting in the living room, hands brought in front of his face like he was praying. Soon the doorbell distracted him. He wasn't in the mood for anything, yet he lazily got up and opened. He did a loud 'tsk' as he met the least expected person:

"Ricochet, what are you doing here? We broke up."

"But Adam, why? For just a job? I know what your boss is doing to you"

"You know nothing"

"I'm not stupid, Adam"

replied the older annoyed as he pointed at the marks around Adam's wrists. The younger moved his head in disbelief:

"So what? What if I'm sleeping with my boss?!"

"That's too cheap, Adam! You don't love him. You just want money. There should be feeling when you sleep with someone"

"What feeling, Ricochet? I'm really not in the mood for love talk and all"

"The feeling is what we had, and I'm sure we still have. You broke up with me for the job, not because you don't love me anymore"

tried the older to explain, and placed his hand behind the younger's waist and brought him in a kiss. Ricochet enjoyed it closing his eyes but Adam pushed him back breaking the kiss. He gasped for air:

"Don't make it harder"

and he closed the door as he finished his sentence, leaving the older outside. He couldn't let his job so fast, he needed the money. Working for years to barely afford the rent wasn't even life to him. While Scurll's job offered him enough money for the rent and could even buy a car from the first month of working there. Past is the past and Adam wasn't going back, Ricochet was also part of the past. He tried to distract himself by texting his friend and coworker, Johnny Gargano, if he arrived from his long trip. 

It was late in the night and there was no way Tyler Bates would stay at home. Of course his best friend, Pete Dunne, couldn't let him go alone. He approached Pete sitting next to him as the other was playing on his phone. He softly hug Pete's hand getting his attention:

"Pete, sweet Pete. I really want to go out tonight. There's someone I want to see"

he gave cute eyes to his friend while Pete was looking at him moody with half closed eyes and lips lightly parted showing his teeth ready to attack:

"I would love to go out and see people"

he teasingly responded. Tyler hugged him fully before running to his room and get prepared. Pete lazily got up also heading to his room. Dunne tried to dress as nicely as he could while Tyler barely wore any clothes:

"Woah. Mr Bate, who are we exactly going to meet in that bar?"

"That's nothing, Pete. Calm down"

"...alright"

coolly replied the older. They lost no time to head to the bar as it was getting already late now. Once they arrived the reactions of the two males were different. Pete frowned his face and tried to get rid of the smoke around him, while Tyler couldn't stop smiling. There were so many people smiling and having fun. The two friends sat on the bar table and ordered drinks. Pete drunk while silently cursing at how miserable the people really looked while Tyler couldn't stop checking. And that's when he found him. He tapped Pete's shoulder making him hum something as he got him to look at him:

"Listen, you see this guy. This is Trent Seven?"

"Hm, not my type."

"Not for you!"

"I'm joking. Yes, eight looks cool...wait a minute, you like this guy?"

"Yes, and I searched about him a little, that's why I told you to come tonight with me"

"....so...you stalked him?"

"It's not stalking when you're not the top"

"What the...I don't need to know more. Anyway, try with him if you like him that much but remember if he hurts you I'll bite his fingers"

he teased and both smiled. Tyler's plan was Pete to talk to Trent and then he would come for his friend and get to know the cute guy too, as a coincidence. Pete rolled his eyes before letting his drink down lazily and walked towards the taller. Trent was about to pick up his drink from the table when a hand blocked him and made him let it back on the table. He felt surprised and as he made to look he saw an angry man, his eyes half closed he was taking no jokes. Trent smiled awkwardly when the man spoke:

"Hey, you new here?"

"Hi to you too. No, I come often. I'm Trent Seven by the way"

as he said his name proceeded to give Pete his hand but the younger chuckled in response mocking him. Trent lost his smile but that moment Tyler came hugging his friend's arm:

"Hey, Pete. Oh hey, I'm Tyler"

"Hi, Tyler. I'm Trent. So this is Pete?!"

he smiled while talking to Tyler. Tyler, the youngest among them, couldn't stop smiling at him. While Pete rolled his eyes again and started to walk away:

"If you'd excuse me. I'm going back to my drink or I'll puke"

his friend covered Pete's bitterness by laughing. Trent was quickly distracted as he found Tyler really cute. Pete sat back on his chair when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He frowned his eyebrows ready to fight as he turned to see, that's when he saw the drunk male who half laid on the bar table. He barely could walk or talk, and was crying:

"My car is out, h-help me. Ciampa?"

"W-what?"

responded the confused male and looked around. He breathed out in exhaustion and hosted the drunk man's hand on his shoulder helping him to walk out. That's when a car stopped in front of them. A dangerous like man lowered the door window:

"He knows me, get him on the back seats. Thank you young man"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not falling for it. He's a drunk man you want to take advantage of"

"No, he's Johnny Gargano. I'm Ciampa , he knows me. Ask."

confidently spoke the man in the car making Pete feel like a fool. He turned towards the man he was holding, Gargano, and saw him raise his head and looked shocked at the driver:

"Ciampa?"

that's when Pete did a loud 'tsk!' and helped the drunk man inside the car. But as soon as he closed the door he thought he heard Gargano say a faint 'no' before he falls asleep. Pete felt confused again, when Ciampa gave him a mischievous yet angry look:

"Thanks"

and drove away leaving Dunne behind. The younger thought he may have put Gargano in danger, but soon he shrug and walked inside the bar to finish his drink. 

Gargano had started to come from his drunken state. He tried to understand what was happening around and he cursed inside his head as he saw he was laying face down on the bed. A hand keeping his mouth shut and his body was being rocked. He was now completely aware of what was happening but thankfully the other pulled out. Gargano thought everything was over but the man let go of his mouth and turned him around. That's when Johnny's eyes widened as he saw Ciampa. The man who has been stalking him had him finally in his hands. 

Ciampa entered him fully rocking his body again. Johnny closed his eyes as he fisted the bedsheets and moaned in his sweet voice:

"I can't...please.."

he couldn't speak more as Ciampa didn't seem tired at all, now picking up his pace. Gargano's torture lasted enough for the younger to fight back. Placing his hands on the older's chest and tried to push him away but Tommaso grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his hands on each side of his head. Tightening the grip around them, and Johnny knew it would leave a mark. That's when the older replied breathless while thrusting inside the man under him:

"Come on, Gargano. Keep pleading with your sweet voice, huh."

his tone showing he was losing control. And that's when he raised one hand to slap Gargano hard on the face. The younger screamed in pain and used that free hand to touch his cheek, while Tommaso started biting his nipples. Johnny closed his eyes in pleasure before moaning. He tried once again to free himself but failed again. He had no other choice than to be under Ciampa and do whatever the other decided to.

Adam felt like he would go crazy at any moment. Walking back and forth since he knew Gargano arrived yesterday but even this morning he wasn't home. He knew the other would visit a bar first but that was way too many hours. He now had to go to work too. So he tried to calm down and think positively, he took deep breathes and tried to go to work without worrying. Of course it was hard to do this so he was constantly getting distracted by his thoughts, 'Maybe someone saw Gargano in the bar' he thought. 

And as he was distracted he bumped on someone. He quickly brought his hands in front of his chest apologizing and that's when he saw a furious young male. He was working probably to an office and had a tag with his name 'Pete Dunne':

"I'm sorry I was thinking and didn't-"

that's when the other pushed him back with one hand, looking for a fight. Adam's hair fell on his face from the push and people were looking at them as they passed by on their way to work. Cole was also getting angry, but he swallowed his lower lip and raised his hands up in surrender. Keeping peace as he walked away. He could feel the younger's eyes on him, but he wouldn't give him what he wanted. 

Things weren't better at work. As he went in the bathroom to wash his face. He heard the door open, but he was too lost in his thoughts to realize that someone hugged him from behind bringing his face near Adam's neck. Cole hitched but soon breathed out in relief as he saw the face of his coworker:

"Ah, Kyle. You scared me"

"Adam, wanna relax a little?"

he teased as he started pulling the long hair male inside a cabin. Adam followed in his hug as he spoke:

"No, it's ok. I'm fine"

he smiled while talking. O'Reily locked the cabin door ignoring him:

"Place your hands on the door"

ordered Kyle and had no other choice than to do as he was told, he didn't want to have bad relationship with the coworkers . Soon his pants along with his underwear were pulled down. He closed his eyes for a moment before swearing inside his head for being so easy to take advantage of. The worse was when he felt Kyle entering him. He was harsh with him, thrusting hard inside Adam and banging him on the door. The room being filled with Cole's screams that soon turned into moans. 

When Gargano woke up he took a deep breath and looked around innocently. No one was in the room , he was completely alone. So he quickly jumped off the bed and tried to get dressed but that's when the pain on his lower back hit him. He clenched his teeth but kept going on. Soon he run out of the house. He headed home as he checked the time, Adam must be coming from work in few minutes. But thankfully he was close, and the first thing he would do was to shower. He wouldn't let his friend worry about him. 

As Gargano finished showering, there was a knock on the door and he went to open it with only a short tower on his lower body. His eyes opened wider as he saw two men. Adam and Ricochet had arrived at the same time. His best friend rolled his eyes while Ricochet tried to explain:

"Why don't you even listen to me?"

"You know why, Ricochet!"

"W-wait, what's happening?"

interfered Johnny as he saw the two males arguing. He was ignored and Adam came inside annoyed, Ricochet followed. As Adam was getting closer to his bedroom door he was quickly pushed on it but not harshly and held on it firmly. Cole pressed his lips in annoyance once again:

"What now, Ricochet?"

"Wait what is this?"

replied the older as he pushed Adam's long hair a little back revealing a hickey that all three knew it was fresh. Gargano interfered:

"True, what is this? Are you...are you seeing anyone?"

he almost whispered as he felt that this was a too personal question but he had to ask, he cared about his friend. Adam pushed Ricochet back making him back off few steps:

"Yes, I'm seeing someone. So what?!"

he raised his voice before entering his room and closing the door behind him. That moment Ricochet turned disappointed and teasing smirked at the male for wearing only a towel. Gargano smiled too knowing the other was teasing him and was as pervert as he was. Ricochet waved at him before leaving and Johnny moved his head positively responding. That moment he turned towards his best friend's room but didn't enter, wanting to give him time to relax. 

Ciampa was now coming back to the city. After the night with Gargano he decided to drive till the suburbs, sit alone near the trees and clean his head. As he was driving he noticed something strange between the trees. He frowned his face and stopped driving. He quickly got out of the car and headed there. His eyes widened when he saw a man, he had fainted. Placing his ear few inches away from the other's mouth and nose. Soon he tried to shake him, placing his hands on the man's chest and shook him. He then tried searching his pockets finding the ID, it said Aleister Black. That moment he grabbed the man and hosted him on his shoulder. Being strong was advantage as he leaded the man to his car easily.

About an hour later, Aleister slowly opened his eyes. Panicking as he saw he was in a house and that's when a man turned towards him. Aleister immediately got up grabbing the man from his shirt and threw him on the wall holding him there:

"Who are you?"

he spoke through his teeth. The other was looking at him shocked, he looked really young:

"Ouch! Man, are you serious? This is my house. What are you doing here?"

"I said who are you?"

"Alright, I'm Velveteen Dream. Who are you?"

"...I'm Aleister Black...what am I doing here?"

 

that moment the door behind them opened and Ciampa with a wide smile came in:

"Ah, I see you woke up. I'm Tommaso Ciampa, I live with my friend Velveteen Dream. I found you in the forest"

that moment Aleister let go of Velveteen Dream. He looked at him as he slightly lowered his head:

"I'm sorry"

replied the older feeling bad for blaming and attacking him. Aleister looked at the man who carried him till here, Ciampa, who seemed to be preparing food for three. His gaze returned back to Velveteen Dream who was still standing close to him and was checking him out fully from the back and front. Even if the younger saw that Aleister had noticed him, he still didn't seem to care. That's when both men's attention turned towards Ciampa as the other clapped:

"Well, it's time to eat. I hope you're eating with us, Aleister"

"No, thank you. I appreciate your help, I owe you"

"Nah, that's ok. But, please I insist. Eat with us."

the tattooed male had no other choice than to sit with them and eat, trying not to be rude. As they sat to eat, Ciampa was the first to talk with a smile:

"Well, Aleister, what happened? Why were you laying unconscious in the forest?"

asked while eating, but that moment Aleister sided making both Ciampa and Velveteen let their forks down getting serious:

"Low sugar"

excused Aleister himself and both males smiled believing him. They carried on eating and Aleister finished quickly thanking both males. Ciampa waved at him with a smile while Velveteen winked at him:

"Now you know the place, don't forget to drop by"

and smiled at him while Aleister cleaned his throat and nodded positively not knowing how to react. As the tattooed male left, Velveteen turned towards Ciampa:

"I didn't know you cared about others"

"Of course I do, this is why I give you a house to live in"

teased Tommaso with a smile, while Velveteen pressed his tongue on the inside of his cheek. Ciampa was paying the rent for this house but Velveteen had nowhere to go. So Tommaso allowed him inside without knowing who Velveteen was. So in return, Velveteen paid the half rent. They became really close friends , never having any problem with each other. So Dream knew he had no excuse to call him cold.

Gargano softly knocked on the door without wanting to make Adam even more angry. But Adam's calm response encouraged him to get in. He saw his best friend was skeptical, so Johnny sat on the bed next to him:

"You ok, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Johnny why did you come so late?"

asked Adam throwing his moody atmosphere away. That's when Gargano looked down and tried to think of an excuse:

"Well...I was about to leave the bar...but, you see...Ah! Yes, just remembered what happened. My friend, Sami Callihan, will be in the city soon"

"Uhh! This guy, he's so difficult to handle"

"You just need to be cool with him. He's a good guy"

replied Johnny with a smile. Sami Callihan and Adam had met only once but it didn't seem to go well. 

Gargano closed the door behind him before walking the empty streets in the night. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a strong push. He was pushed on the narrow next to him and he tried to reach his hands out to hold himself from falling. He turned to see and that's when the man came quickly towards him trapping him between his body and the wall Gargano was touching. He started to breathe faster, as he tried to look up the face of his attacker. He was found by Ciampa. His eyes widened as he didn't know what to do:

"Where are you going?"

asked Tommaso angry. And that's when Johnny's begging eyes met the older one's. Tommaso leaned his head on the side as he smirked at him. The younger tried to protect himself:

"P-please, don't hurt me."

"That day you were drunk, I would let you alone and they would find you dead the next day. But I didn't. I never hurt you, I only make you moan. Actually you should be happy, that's every man's dream."

laughed the older as he finished his sentence. Gargano knew the tall man was right about both. That's when Ciampa let him go, putting his hands in his pockets and signed him with his head to follow:

"Come with me."

"W-where?"

replied Gargano opening his eyes innocently. But Ciampa kept walking, the younger followed. The older got in the car and his innocent addiction sat next to him. Velveteen wouldn't be home right now so he had his chance. Unable to think anything else but the man next to him, he drove faster home making the younger feel unsafe. As they arrived, Tommaso didn't need to say anything as Johnny was behind him all the time. They walked he stairs of the apartment up and the moment the tall male unlocked the door, he turned to grab his lover from his arm and dragged him inside:

"Ah! Wait, you don't need to do that"

"Sit!"

ordered Tommaso raising his voice. Gargano sat on the sofa and Tommaso sat next to him. He was trying to find the right words even if he felt completely confused that moment. The short haired male kept looking at him with deer eyes when the older finally spoke:

"I know I've been appearing in front of you for months. But...why don't you...give me a chance?"

his eyes for the first time showing begging and sadness. Johnny was amazed by him. Soon looking down to think of it. Ciampa must be feeling remorse after what he did, and all his addiction to Gargano. Maybe if he gives him a chance he won't have to be afraid of him. He turned towards the older who still had his sad eyes on:

"Alright, I'll give you a chance"

he nodded making Ciampa smile and hug him. And indeed the taller slowly became different this time. He was behaving to Johnny like he was the most precious person in the world for him. They even went out for walk, to the restaurant and even for ingredients and cooked together. Letting Adam know he's alright by texting him. He even slept in Tommaso's house, waking up in his hug, nothing dirty but just sleeping together. 

The doorbell was heard and Adam opened with his most beautiful smile on. He thought it was Johnny but froze when he saw Sami Callihan. The second had his hand placed on the doorframe and his flirty mood was on:

"Hey, Adam. How's it going?"

"Hi, Sami. Come in"

invited him inside. As Sami entered he was treated warmly by Adam, who even cooked to him. They sat in the living room later on:

"So, where's Johnny?"

"He said he's alright, he doesn't say much. I shouldn't but worry a lot"

"Indeed you shouldn't. He knows how to take care of himself"

he tried to calm Adam down and the other seem to appreciate it. What made Sami smirk though was that Adam couldn't take his eyes off of the guest's private area. Callihan chuckled before asking for the bathroom which Adam immediately showed him. Not much later, Sami called him saying he has a problem. The long haired male entered the bathroom to find Sami still standing there but with his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He smirked and Adam smiled at him before approaching to kneel in front of him. 

Adam pulled Sami's pants along with his underwear, enough for the other already hard member to be seen. He smiled at the standing man before parting his lips first and then open his mouth enough to take Callihan fully. The second groaned loudly letting his eyes close and his head fall back. Adam was doing great job working on his private area, it mustn't be his first time. 

There was a job Ciampa needed to finish and no matter how crazy it sounded, Johnny agreed with him. Pete was walking home alone, covering himself well in his coat and scarf as he picked up the pace to these dangerous streets. Thinking of getting quickly home rather than anything else, the car horn distracted him. There was a car coming his direction. He panicked walking backwards when he hit the wall behind him but the car kept approaching. It was so close Pete could feel it and soon he was trapped between the car and the wall as the vehicle kept pressing on his belly but not much to hurt him. That moment Ciampa and Gargano walked out of the car both serious. Ciampa spoke first:

"That day, you didn't know me yet you trusted a drunk man to me...I abused him, I abused Gargano"

he admitted no matter how hard it was, how much it killed him. In the past he wouldn't care but now he was feeling differently. Pete's eyes started to tear up, he didn't want to cause pain to anyone or get in trouble with anyone. Now he had done both. And what hurt the most is looking Johnny in the eyes. That moment Gargano approached him:

"What's your name?"

"...I-I'm Pete Dunne...that night, Gargano..."

"...I forgive you. But next time be more careful"

replied Johnny and slight anger was clean in his voice. The couple then got back in the car and Ciampa pulled back freeing the younger, and after giving him warning eyes he drove away. Pete grabbed his belly as he let few tears fall his eyes but immediately wiped them away. Frowning his face in anger like always but knowing that he had made a mistake. 

Sami finished inside Adam's mouth and the second happily accepted it. But since Johnny wasn't coming home yet, Callihan had to go and Cole had a date with Marty. They waved at each other while Sami winked at him. The long haired male had fun with Sami but he had to hurry to his new boyfriend and boss, Scurll. He took care of himself before heading out, like he always did. Arriving on time before knocking on the door. Not much later the door opened and Marty welcomed him inside with a kiss on the lips. Adam didn't want so much contact with him. He slept with him once for he position but didn't want more. Unfortunately he had to fake a smile until he saw his only coworker he was trying to avoid:

"Kevin Owens? What is he doing here?"

"Relax, Adam. He's here to have you as I watch. I don't want to share you but Kevin had his way of getting what he wants"

replied Marty with a sinister smile and looked at Kevin. That moment Adam noticed how dangerous they both looked. And suddenly he was grabbed from the arm and pulled inside the bedroom by Owens. Adam started to panic:

"No, no. Wait"

but nothing happened. Owens tied his hands together and threw him on the bed head down on the pillow. All his hair falling on his face while his lower back was up as he kneeled on the bed, with his head still on the pillow. Suddenly Kevin pulled down his black pants and underwear making him hitch:

"Ah! Cut it off. Please"

no matter how much he pleaded the other didn't stop from grabbing him him by the lower waist and slowly enter him. Adam let out a loud groan as he tried to satisfy Marty who now walked in the room. He sat on the expensive sofa near the bed and watched him being used by Kevin. The long haired male didn't mind it that much as it felt good to have Owens thrusting inside him. What he minded was that Marty was now sharing him, it was the first time but what if it happens again. He soon woke up from his thought when Kevin picked up the pace, they were both a moaning mess until Owens came inside him, Adam following. 

Marty enjoyed the view. And as Kevin pulled out, he walked towards his lover and got himself behind him again. Not letting him fall on the bed exhausted, he turned him around parting his legs and entered him. This time Marty was more rough than previously. Trying to hurt Adam, and Kevin also joining once again. The night was long, sweat running all over his body and pretty begging face. Tears gathering in his eyes as his body was going up and down. There was only one thing Adam was thinking that moment, and that was Ricochet.

When he finally was left wreck on the bed, he breathed out thinking of the decisions he made the past few months. His face was on the bedsheets trying to take fast breathes, he then raised one hand to push the sweaty bangs away. When he felt some strength coming back, he tried getting up and got dressed. As he walked in the living room he realized the house was empty, the two males probably went out to drink and act like business men in front of the people. He looked down moving his head negatively in disappointment before heading home.

As he unlocked the door to his apartment, the amazing smell of a delicious food reached his nose. He cursed inside his head as he knew the smell meant Gargano was home cooking. Having no other choice he walked inside immediately getting his friend's attention:

"Oh my God, what happened Adam?"

he asked as he let the plate aside and approached to cup Adam's face, checking him from close. The exhaustion and dried tears and the sweat. Johnny looked down as Adam was again ready to cry:

"Go wash and we'll talk later. The food is ready, don't be late"

he spoke trying stay emotionless and Adam nodded, still holding his tears as he frowned his face, and headed to shower. His whole body hurt, he loved the touch of both males but he hated knowing they touched him for fun and not out of love. He cried in the bathroom, but when he finished he couldn't hide the baggy eyes he got. The two males sat silently enjoying the food. Gargano was extra silent during the eating time, even when he washed the dishes. But when Adam got in his room, the other followed:

"Trust me"

he meant those words while sitting on the bed next to sad Adam. The long haired male took a deep breath before explaining the tonight's situation. Inside he was feeling relief for having someone to listen to him and stand on his side. Another thing he admitted to Gargano he regretted was leaving Ricochet at the moment the older was falling deeply for him. The worst was doing all these for money. But the response of his friend surprised him:

"Go, find Ricochet. Or you'll regret it again in the future. And this time don't let anything take him away from you"

bringing hope back to Adam, even if both knew this would be way too difficult. The good thing was that Adam knew what he wanted now, and that he was making the right decision. 

It was almost night, Aleister finished bringing the last wooden box with all the alcohol inside. Heavy drinks mixed with fruity drinks. Tonight the bar would be full like every time at the end of the week. He exhaled as he didn't like the idea of replacing the bar man for tonight, he wasn't a talkative person at all. Few more hours and the bar was already full. Tyler Bate and Trent Seven were there too, they were constantly visiting the bar without causing any trouble but this time they were sitting together and even kissed. 

Aleister felt weird by the view but soon his eyes traveled towards Tommaso Ciampa and the guy that Aleister was warn about, Johnny Gargano. He learned about that night incident between the two males but past seemed to be past for them. That moment he noticed Ciampa turned towards him and waved at him with a smile, Aleister waved back in politeness. Ignoring that the other took out his cellphone. That moment many people started ordering a drink, quickly getting carried away.

One hour passed and everything seemed to be going well. There weren't many people ordering now, it was already the last one who appeared to order:

"I'll have the bar man"

that's when he let the empty glass and looked up to see. It was Velveteen Dream, dressed in fancy eye catching clothes and accessories. He was looking at him with interest eyes before slightly pushing his lips forward in an implied kiss. Aleister quickly looked aside feeling himself blush. But of course the younger noticed it and smirked in victory. That's when Aleister's sweet voice was heard:

"What would you like sir?"

"I already told you"

replied Dream in a sensual and teasing tone. The older looked down on the counter not knowing what to do. That's when he felt a hand on his three buttons open shirt pulling him softly yet firmly. Making his body jerk forward, that's when looked up to see Dream's eyes just in front of his own piercing him:

"Remember? You said you owe us"

and that's when he pulled Black in a kiss and the older accepted it closing his eyes. Velveteen's lips were big and full making the kiss more enjoyable while Aleister's lip piercing turned the younger on even more. Ciampa and Gargano turned to look at them, a wide smile appearing especially on Tommaso's lips. Once the fancy young male broke the kiss he checked the tattooed male's reaction. The other was looking down breathless, the younger felt annoyed:

"Why don't you look at me in the eyes? Afraid you may fall for me?"

teased the younger and Aleister tried to look at him emotionless, so Velveteen got up and walked away. Making the older follow him with his eyes apologetically. That's when Velveteen turned his head and saw how hard to get the tall male was acting. So he smirked in irony and started to approach but this time Aleister couldn't take his eyes off of him. He stood a breath away from the mesmerized male:

"Go out with me. You just got lucky"

"I accept, Velveteen Dream"

spoke Aleister in his sweet and special voice making Velveteen bite his lower lip. The night went better than Velveteen expected, as he managed to get the man talking, thus learning more about him and how to approach him. Even if many people tried flirting with the hot bar man, Black seemed to ignore them. 

Even if it was late in the night Adam still visited Ricochet. Standing outside his door, he raised his hand up to knock on the door but stopped. He hesitated, looking down disappointed and proceeded to leave. As he took few steps away he turned to look the villa like house between the long trees. There was light inside, the older must be awake. He exhaled once again dropping his shoulders and turned his back. As he was ready to walk away, he heard a calm voice:

"Adam..?"

the blue eyed male touched his heart feeling it beat fast and turned to see. His eyes met Ricochet's ones. It felt like everything ended, it was only the two of them nothing more mattered. Ricochet was the first to break the moment by looking down:

"I feel like an idiot, cause I still care to ask, what happened!?"

he admitted and looked at the now teary male. Adam folded his lips:

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to live a good life. I chose me over love"

"No, Adam. You sleep with people you barely knew. You don't feel anything about them but you still put money over yourself and over us"

that moment Cole looked down as his tears rolled down his cheek. And as he heard steps approaching, he barely managed to raise his head up when he felt warm arms hugging his body. Ricochet tried to comfort him and that's what made Adam hug him and cry even more on the older's muscular shoulder. He soon was welcomed inside the warm house. 

Even if he felt like a fool, he still accepted Adam back. Giving a second chance to their feelings. Seeing the younger smile even more day by day, brought back old good memories. But it didn't hurt Ricochet anymore, he knew the two of them would replace them with better ones from now on.

Aleister, dressed in a suit without a tie, kept waiting for Velveteen Dream outside the restaurant. The younger was already one hour late when he saw him finally arriving like a queen. He had his head held high and isn't miss to wear his fancy style. He smiled at the older as he started to talk while the younger was checking him out fully from back and front. They got inside and started to order. The night went nicely as Aleister noticed that Dream was the only one he could talk to more openly. 

When the night ended, Aleister accompanied the younger home and it was hard to keep him out of the trouble as the other kept messing with anyone that passed by them. As they arrived outside the house, Black turned towards the now smiling younger:

"Try to stay out of trouble. But generally the night was grea-"

that's when he felt a pair of big lips on his own once again. Velveteen touched the wide shoulders of Aleister and the the second hugged him around his waist. None of the two hiding their feelings. Black tried his luck with someone who was a big temptation for him. Dream had his way of kneeling the older. 

Johnny had ended up loving his stalker, Tommaso Ciampa who seemed like a different, a better person now. Adam and Ricochet were happily spending their money together at anything that made them happy. Tyler and Trent were Pete's everyday annoyance, not hiding their love even in front of the cold male. While Aleister and Velveteen tried taking a step forward in their relationship after Dream offered it. They had something special together, making it easier to understand each other, while both loving each other the same.


End file.
